Paralysé
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: A quel moment précis suis-je devenu ainsi ? A quel moment Stiles, le meilleur ami de Scott McCall, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, l'ex-petit ami de Malia Tate, le loser de l'équipe de crosse, est-il devenu… ça. Cet être effacé, dont le sourire ne barre plus le visage, dont l'arme ultime n'est plus son sarcasme salvateur, dont l'espoir et la jovialité ne le définissent plus.


_Inspiré de la chanson Paralyzed de NF_

Je suis paralysé.

Allongé dans mon lit, mon regard est vide, figé sur le plafond depuis de trop longues minutes — peut-être des heures — sans toutefois le regarder. Des pensées s'entremêlent dans mon esprit, entrelacées en un sac de nœuds informe, impossible à dénouer. Et avec elles se sont mélangées des dizaines de questions que je ne cesse de me poser, dont la première me concerne directement.

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'essaye de me souvenir, ainsi installé dans le noir, mes yeux grands ouverts. Mais aucune réponse me parvient. Il me semble avoir été une bonne personne, quelqu'un de généreux, de positif et de satisfait. Je crois bien que j'étais heureux. Les derniers événements qui se rejouent dans mon esprit me prouvent, néanmoins, le contraire.

Je suis perdu. Perdu et introuvable. En ce moment, j'ai cette sensation qu'une partie de moi a été arrachée. Comme s'il me manquait un élément vital pour survivre, comme s'il me manquait de l'air pour respirer. Je suis perdu et ça me tue, jour après jour. Je veux dire, ça me tue littéralement : la douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine est de plus en plus forte. Souvent, j'ai envie de ne rien ressentir, mais je la sens, cette colère sourde. Elle est lancinante, elle a kidnappée ma tristesse et la transforme en son arme. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour contrer ses attaques.

A quel moment précis suis-je devenu ainsi ? A quel moment Stiles, le meilleur ami de Scott McCall, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, l'ex-petit ami de Malia Tate, le loser de l'équipe de crosse, est-il devenu… ça. Cet être effacé, dont le sourire ne barre plus le visage, dont l'arme ultime n'est plus son sarcasme salvateur, dont l'espoir et la jovialité ne le définissent plus.

Bien sûr, ceci est une question rhétorique : je sais exactement quand tout cela est arrivé. Être possédé par un être démoniaque et perfide n'aide pas vraiment à se sentir bien dans ses baskets. Même si ce n'était pas mes mains, pas mes gestes, c'était mon corps qui était utilisé pour commettre ces crimes. Et je m'en souviens comme si _je_ les avais commis.

Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même à cause de cet événement précis. Enfermé dans une boîte, loin du reste du monde et de leurs problèmes. Je me suis cloîtré seul, peu à peu, sans intention d'en sortir. Je ne me sens plus capable de quoi que ce soit qui a pu me définir par le passé. La crosse, le sarcasme, les courses aux côtés des loups-garous. Plus capable de rester debout quand les vagues viennent casser mes jambes. Plus capable de me relever quand mon dos vient se briser contre les rochers. Plus capable de courir quand je ne cesse de perdre l'équilibre. Plus capable de respirer lorsque, chaque nuit, j'ai la sensation de me noyer.

J'ai peur de vivre. J'ai peur de mourir.

Mon coeur se serre à ces pensées et m'arrache un sanglot que je ne peux pas retenir.

J'ai peur de mourir.

Peut-être que cela devrait me motiver, me pousser à courir face à ces rouleaux d'eau qui s'avancent dangereusement vers moi. Mais ce soir, je préfère m'enfoncer dans cette boîte sombre que j'ai construit autour de moi. Une carapace infranchissable, pleine de défense, parée pour contrer tout menace.

Néanmoins, alors que je m'effondre une nouvelle fois en larmes contre mon oreille, je perçois une présence. Lumineuse, chaleureuse. Elle n'est pas vraiment là, c'est plus comme un ressentis, un sentiment. Et quand je lève la tête, je n'aperçois rien de palpable, mais une vision m'éblouis. Pas vraiment réel, comme un souvenir.

Et je vois ces yeux verts.

Mon cœur recommence à battre fort, soudain animé par la simple évocation de ces prunelles envoûtantes. Son prénom s'impose à moi.

Lydia.

Et je m'endors sur l'image de son visage souriant.


End file.
